


The Mysterious Potter

by WritingWeirdo



Category: The Mysterious Potter
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Reunions, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: You've heard of the Boy Who Lived or perhaps the Golden Boy, but what about the Invisible Girl? She was there that night Voldemort was defeated, she was right next to the boy who lived aka her brother yet nobody knew her name. But that was all about to change, Blaire Potter was going to Hogwarts.Read as she takes on the Wizarding World one day at a time and enjoy all the mischief that comesBook One of The Adventures of Blaire Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley





	1. 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛

Name: Blaire Rosella Potter •|

Looks: brown hair, hazel eyes •|

Played by: Selena Gomez •|

Personality: kind, loyal, determined, trustworthy, hardworking, shy at first, loud around friends/family, bookworm •|

Likes: Playing guitar, singing, writing songs, reading, quidditch, flying •|

Dislikes: bullies, liars, cheaters, death eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy •|

Hobbies: Playing guitar, singing, song writing, playing quidditch, reading •|

Age: 10 •|

Birthdate: July 31st, 1980 •|

Family: Harry Potter (twin brother), James Potter (father, deceased), Lily Potter (mother, deceased), Petunia Dursley (aunt), Vernon Dursley (uncle), Dudley Dursley (cousin) •|

Adopted Family: Katherine Andrews (mother), Sam Andrews (father), Miles Andrews (older brother), Alice Andrews (little sister) •|

Friends: George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini •|

Bio:

I'm Blaire Potter or at least that's my birth name. When I was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill me and my twin brother, Harry, he obviously didn't succeed but I do have a scar from it, a scar on my wrist shaped like a lightning bolt and my brother has one just like it on his forehead or so I've heard. Voldemort may not have succeeded in killing me and my brother but he did succeed in killing our parents, leaving us orphans, and while Harry went to our only living relatives, the Dursley's, I went to an orphanage where I was adopted at 4, 3 years after that dreadful night, by the Andrews family who soon became like a real family to me with my older brother Miles and my little sister Alice, however I can never forget that night... but I'm not famous like my brother, I was always be unknown and invisible and it will stay like that well at least until I turn 17. At Hogwarts I will be known as Blaire Andrews, the teachers and headmaster know my true last name however none of the students can ever know. I'm turning 11 now so I'll be getting my letter from Hogwarts soon and I'm so excited for many reasons.


	2. Cast

𝚂𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚊 𝙶𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚣

𝙰𝚜

𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛

{The Invisible Girl}

"I am not Blaire Potter, I haven't been Blaire Potter since I was five years old.

I am Blaire Anders, I suggest you get it right."

𝙳𝚢𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝙾'𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗

𝙰𝚜

𝙼𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝙰𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜

{The Brother}  
  


"She's my sister and I wouldn't have it any other way."

𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚆𝚎𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚗

𝙰𝚜

𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚜

{The Little Sister}

"When can I go to Hogwarts?"

𝙴𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚑 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚛

𝙰𝚜

𝙺𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚜

{The Mom}

"I don't know what brought us to the orphanage that day but, I saw her and I just knew she was my daughter."

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙳𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚎𝚢

𝙰𝚜

𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝙰𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜

{The Dad}

"She's my little girl, I don't care that we don't share the same blood. She is my daughter."

𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝

𝚊𝚜

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜

{The Friends}

"Blaire? Well I suppose she's alright." - Draco Malloy

"She's smart and kind. She actually rivals me in class." - Hermione Granger

"Blimey she's smart. She may be smarter than Hermione!" - Ron Weasley

"I wish I knew her when I was growing up, she's a great person." - Harry Potter


	3. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙾𝚗𝚎: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

|• 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 •|

I wake up with the sun peeking through my curtains, I let out a groan as the curtains open wide thanks to my dear older brother, Miles.

"Wake up Blaire! It's your birthday!" Alice says jumping on my bed suddenly.

"I'm awake Ali..." I grumbled quietly, Miles laughed.

"Come on sis, get out of bed already, mom's making breakfast." Miles told me, I sigh and motion for Lily to move so I could stand up, she listens and I quickly get out bed and rush them out of my room so I can change in peace.

I closed my door and lock it before going into my closet and changing into a gray sweatshirt that has a black heart in the middle, black jeans, gray sneakers, and Lastly a white beanie.

I walk out of my closet and grab my Hogwarts A History book before going downstairs, already hearing the loud chatter of my siblings.

I walk into the dining room and sit down next to my dad who's reading the newspaper ignoring my siblings who are talking about Hogwarts, I open my book to the page I was on last and continue reading.

About 30 minutes later my mom grabs my book from hands and places a plate of food in front of me before putting the book down near my plate.

"Eat." She told me when she noticed my eyes wandering to my book, tempted to continue writing, I sigh and start eating.

Mom had just grabbed the plates from the table when the family owl, Belle, swoops down and drops a letter in front of me just as I moved my book to continue reading it. A smile comes on my face when I spot the Hogwarts wax seal on the front, I quickly but carefully open it and pull out the letter to see my Hogwarts acceptance letter

I let out a squeal of excitement which causes all eyes to go to me.

"Is that your Hogwarts letter?" Miles asks with a grin, I nod still in awe.

"I told you would get your letter soon!" Miles told me before reaching over and giving me a hug with a bright, proud smile on his face.

"We'll take you and your brother to Diagon Alley over the weekend." My mom tells me as soon as she walks back into the room clearly, having heard everything from the living room.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." My dad tells me with a grin on his face as he gives me a hug.

"When am I gonna get to go to Hogwarts?" Alice asked with a pout.

"When you turn 11." I answered her which only made her pout more.

"Why can't I go with you?" Alice asks.

"Because you're not old enough yet Ali, you'll go to Hogwarts eventually I promise." I told her with a smile on my face, she nodded.

"Okay..." She said before her pout turned to a frown, "But you better tell me all about Hogwarts!" I chuckle.

"I will don't worry." I replied.

|• 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙳𝚊𝚢 •|

We had just finished our dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs my favorite when mom brought out a cake that has one aqua blue candle in the middle that has '11' on it, as she comes closer I see that it's a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and black icing that spells out 'Happy Birthday Blaire' I smile as mom sets it down in the middle of the table.

"Make a wish sissy!" Alice says happily, excited for the cake.

I giggle and close my eyes for a second before opening them and blowing out the candle.

Afterward, mom cuts a piece out for everyone giving me the first piece.

"We didn't even get to sing happy birthday." Miles said with a pout.

"Next year." I told him with a chuckle.

"What did you wish for sissy?" Alice asks me after she takes a bite of her cake.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I tell you," I told her with a smile.

"Okay!" Alice replied with a smile before continuing to eat her chocolate cake and we did the same.

After we ate cake, I went upstairs and got dressed into pajamas before laying down in bed and staring at the ceiling thinking back to my wish to see my brother again. Maybe this year at Hogwarts I'll see him and maybe, just maybe he'll recognize me and if not I hope we're friends I don't know what I'd do if my twin hated me...

I can't think about that right now, I thought shaking those thoughts out of my mind and instead thought about going to Hogwarts, how the teachers will be, what the classes will be like, and flying... the thing I'm most excited for flying class and I can't wait for the second year when I can try out for Quidditch, Miles and I played Quidditch all summer for the past 2 summers and he said I'm a natural and was sure to get on the Quidditch team, just like my birth father... I thought thinking back to everything I have heard about my parents the legendary James and Lilly Potter, and of course the most famous of them all, Harry Potter my twin brother while I'm just the invisible girl, the girl nobody knows and yet the girl who went through everything Harry did well besides going to those terrible relatives. Yeah, I had heard about them once and from what I've heard they're as normal as you can get and that's never good paired with a wizard let alone a famous wizard but it was Dumbledore's orders.

Dumbledore. I sometimes wonder why he didn't leave me with the Dursley's with Harry, why would he separate me and Harry? Is it some long-term plan of his or was it just for the best like he said? Maybe it is is for the best that the boy who lived is far away from the invisible girl. I just wished he knew of his twin sister...

|• 𝟷,𝟶𝟷𝟿 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 •|


	4. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚠𝚘: 𝙳𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗 𝙰𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢

|• 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 •|

I look at my list of school supplies anxiously as my mom drives to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

**Please note that all pupils' clothed should carry name tags**

_Course books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalheart Waffling_

_A beginners' guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Hopefully the school would let me bring two animals instead of one, supposedly my mom is going to talk to them since she's friends with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. My family, well adopted family, has had a long history of multiple familiars and I have a feeling I'll have multiple familiars too.

"Are we there yet?" I asked anxiously, practically jumping in my seat.

"Calm down Blaire." Miles said with a chuckle, I send him a glare.

"Leave her alone Miles, you know how anxious you were for your first year." Mom defended me, I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"At least I hid it better..." Miles mumbled, I laughed remembering what he had really been like before he went to Hogwarts. He was so anxious and scared he would mess up, now he's one of the best Ravenclaws.

|• 𝙰𝚝 𝙳𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗 𝙰𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢 •|

I've gotten all my things except the two most important, my wand and my familiar or possibly familiars. Miles and mom had wandered off while I got fitted for my robes so I was alone for this part.

I walked over to Ollivanders when I saw someone strangely familiar. I stopped and looked at him curiously, where do I know him from? He noticed me looking and squirmed uncomfortably so I looked away however I looked back soon after when I heard a noise only to find Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, holding an owl cage with a white owl inside, he handed the cage to the boy.

"You didn't have to Hagrid!" Stammered the boy, I looked away once again until I heard Hagrid say the boys name, Harry... could it be? Is it really... my brother?

I shake my head and walk into Ollivanders pushing those thoughts out of my mind.

"Ah hello there miss Potter, I was wondering when you would come for your wand." Mr. Ollivanders said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"What hand is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivanders asked.

"My right hand." I told him instantly, he nodded and walked away coming back moments later with a wand box he pulled out the wand and handed it to me, I waved it around a bit and books feel off his bookshelves, I wince.

"I'm so sorry!" I apoligized, handing him the wand.

"It's alright, after all the wand chooses the wizard and that wand has clearly not chosen you." Mr. Ollivanders said with a chuckle before going to grab another wand for me to try.

Three wands later and he came back with a wand that truly amazed me, I took it from his hands carefully, I waved it and the flower on his desk which used to be dead sprung to life and grew into a beautiful sunflower.

"Ah yes, dogwood wood with a unicorn hair core, 14 1/2" and surprisingly swishy flexibility." Mr. Ollivanders told me as I smiled at the wand, I looked back up a moment later.

"How much?" I asked him reaching for my pouch of wizard money.

"Seven galleons." Mr. Ollivanders told me, I nodded and pulled out seven gold galleons and handed it over to him saying a quick thank you before leaving and as I left the boy, Harry and Hagrid walked in, I was tempted to go back and ask him his name, see if it truly is my brother but decided against it and instead went over to the pet shop place.

I walked around looking at all the pets for quite some time when all of a sudden I felt a pull to the only place I didn't go, the back of the shop where the most 'dangerous' animals are.

I carefully make my way over there and fund many animals who were all growling or hissing at me all except one, the only one who had all my attnetion. I walked over to the cage and stared at the beautiful cat in amazement and knew that this cat is my familiar.

"Be careful with that one, she's dangerous." The shop owner, Mrs. Quinn, told me.

"Why is she so dangerous?" I asked her curiously.

"She's a cat dragon hybrid, the last of her kind. She's not very dangerous at the moment because she hasn't gained her dragon features yet but one day, she'll be very dangerous." Mrs. Quinn explained to me.

"She's my familiar." I told the shop owner nervously.

"Maybe she has a chance than, she could be something great if you treat her right." Mrs. Quinn told me with a smile and she came over and unlocked the cage before carefully picking up the kitten and handing her to me, the kitten curled into my arms and started purring.

"How much?" I asked her as we made our way over to the counter.

"Nothing, a familiar is a part of you there is no cost." Mrs. Quinn told me with a smile.

"Thank you." I told her giving her a big smile and went to get some things for.... Nyx.

"Now all I need is an owl." I mumbled as I put the last thing of Nyx's in my purse that mom put an extendable charm on.

I let Nyx rest in my arms as I walked over to the Owl Emporium to get an owl, I looked all around and there was only one place I didn't look in the owl emporium. I walk over to the area and my eyes instantly go to a beautiful white owl with blue eyes and some black on the feathers. I immediately knew it. This is my second familiar.

"That's the newest owl here. She just got here last month." The shop owner tells me, Nyx climbs up onto my shoulders and lays down.

"She's gorgeous." I replied, "Does she have a name?" I ask.

"No. Not yet, are you interested in getting her?" The shop owner asks.

"She's my second familiar, of course I want her." I told her.

"Well in that case it's free of charge." The shop owner says and unhooks the owl cage from its hook thing and hands the owl cage to me.

"There's some necessary items for owls over there. Those are not free of charge." The shop owner told me, I nodded and thanked her begore walking over to the shop area with... Eira in my hands and Nyx still on my shoulder.

After I get the necessary things for Eira I meet up with Miles and mom.

"You got two familiars?" Mom asks me, I nodded with a smile on my face.

"I knew you would." Miles told me. "I wonder if they'll be friends with Blink and Jinx?" Miles wonders, Blink and Jinx are his twin cats. While Blink is calm and as wise as a cat can be Jinx is a trouble maker and very energetic and playful.

"What are their names?" Mom asks.

"Nyx and Eira." I told them, they raised their eyebrows.

"Both named after Goddesses, really sis?" Miles asks rhetorically, I have always had a fascination of the gods and Goddesses specifically the Greek and Roman ones and the names just suit them.

"Are you ready to go home now? Got all your things?" Mom asked me and Miles, we both nodded and so we headed home.

|• 𝟷,𝟺𝟷𝟼 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 •|


	5. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

|• 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 •|

It's been a month since Diagon Alley and the past month was spent enjoying time with my mom, dad, and of course Alice but now is the time for me and Miles to go to Hogwarts.

I hugged Alice and mom and dad goodbye one last time before running after Miles straight through the brick wall onto platform 9/3. Miles saw his friend Lee Jordan and ran up to him leaving me with my trolley and Eira and Nyx, I was walking over to the train to put my luggage away when I overheard people talking, the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I recognized them because they're friends with Miles and then there's the boy from Diagon Alley that might be my brother, I stare at him in shock as I had completely forgotten about what happened at Diagon Alley.

"What's that?" One of the twins asks suddenly pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Blimey," the other twin said. "Are you?"

"He is," the other twin said, "Aren't you?" He asked.

"What?" Harry asks clearly confused.

"Harry Potter." The twins said in unison.

"Oh, him," Harry said and added, "I mean, yes, I am." The twins gawked at him and Harry started blushing when all of a sudden a voice called, "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mom." I looked away as the twins hopped off the train, he really is him... he's truly my brother. But... he doesn't recognize me...

I sigh and go onto the train after putting away my luggage, I brought only a small backpack and Nyx and Eira in their carriers onto the train and quickly found a compartment in the back that's empty. I sat down and let Nyx out of her carrier and she quickly sat down on my lap and starts purring as I pet her softly.

Moments later a blonde boy comes in and sits down, not even looking at me.

"Um hello." I said awkwardly, the boy looked at me with a scowl.

"What's your status?" The boy asked instantly.

"I'm a half-blood," I responded uncomfortably, the boys scowl leaves and in its place is a smirk.

"In that case, I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" Draco asks.

"I'm Blaire Anders." I told him.

"Anders? Anders is a pureblood family and you said you're half-blood." Draco said confused.

"I'm adopted." I told him with a sigh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone here about me being adopted.

"Oh." Draco said simply and so began the silence.

"We should get into our robes now." Draco spoke up for the first time since he got into the compartment.

"Yeah, I'll go change in the girl's restroom you can change here." I said standing up and putting Nyx back in her carrier and grabbing my robes from my bag before going to leave.

"You're leaving them here?" Draco asks sounding somewhat scared.

"Yeah," I told him slightly confused.

"What if they bite me?" Draco asked.

"They're in their carriers, they can't and won't bite you." I told him with a small chuckle before sliding the compartment door closed and heading to the girl's restroom to change into the robes.

I came back moments later and waited for the compartment door to slide open which it soon did and I quickly sat down in my spot and let Nyx back out.

"She seems different, what is she?" Draco asks me after he closes the compartment door again.

"She's a cat-dragon hybrid, last of her kind, her name is Nyx." I told him, he nodded.

"The powerful Greek Goddess and the embodiment of the night?" Draco asks, I nodded shocked that he knew that.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked curiously, he scoffed.

"I'm a Malfoy." Was the only answer I got which made me very annoyed, like boy I didn't ask for that attitude. I did a mental sassy hair flip to go with my thought which made me laugh which in return made me get strange stares from Draco.

"Sorry just thought of something my brother told me earlier." I lied with a small smile he still looked at me strangely but didn't speak up do I just ignored it.

Soon the trolley came by, much later than it passed the other compartments since we're in the back.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The lady asked.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs." I said pulling out some wizard money for them, she handed them to me and I handed her the amount she asked for before thanking her and turning to Draco. "I collect the cards." I explained that even though he didn't ask.

"I'll get one Bertie Botts every flavor beans." Draco told the lady and paid her for the jelly beans and the lady left after making sure that was all we wanted from the trolley.

"You know when they mean every flavor, they mean every flavor. My brother swears he once got a dragon poop flavored one." I told him after a while of silence.

"Do you believe him?" Draco asks curiously.

"I'm not sure." I replied truthfully with a shrug and looked down at the cards I got Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked him curiously.

"Slytherin." He replied instantly, I raised my eyebrows, he answered that so fast... I thought.

"What about you?" Draco asked I shrugged.

"I'm not sure my brothers in Ravenclaw, my mom was also in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Slytherin but my birth parents were both in Gryffindor and I've heard that my grandparents were in Hufflepuff." I told him truly unsure of what house I would be in, I have a high chance of getting into Gryfindor because of my birth family but would I even want to be in Gryffindor?

"Do you know them?" He asked suddenly, I looked at him confused, "Your birth parents." He added.

"Yeah... they um," I cleared my throat and continued, "they died when I was a baby though," I told him.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Draco apologized.

"It's okay." I said quietly paying more attention to Nyx who noticed my distress and started glaring at Draco while simultaneously purring louder to try and get my mind off of his question, strange cat...

Hopefully, the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was quiet.

|• 𝟷,𝟶𝟼𝟺 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 •|


	6. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙷𝚊𝚝

|• 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 •|

I stood in line as I waited for my turn to be sorted. Luckily for me, since my last name started with an A I didn't have to wait too long. There were only a few people ahead of me and finally after around five to eight minutes in line, I went up to the stage.

I sat down in the small wooden stool they had out and held my head up high as Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on top of my head. Once the hat was on my head I heard a strange voice speaking however I quickly realized I was the only one able to hear it.

"You're difficult, very difficult indeed. You'd do well in Gryffindor like your birth parents... no you don't quite fit there. Perhaps Ravenclaw like your brother, you have the wisdom and creativity for it but still, you wouldn't quite fit. Slytherin, like your father perhaps..." The hat paused to a moment as if thinking before it spoke once more in my head, "No, that won't do. Let's see... hardworking, loyal, smart, and kind... yes I know just where to put you, how did I not see it before?"

The hat seemed to hum before it spoke again, this time however I was not the only one able to hear it, this time everyone heard him as the voice roared loud and clear, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall clapped loudly, the Hufflepuff table louder than them all as they found out they had an Anders on their side. I grinned as I stood up after Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head. I walked off the stage and went over to the Hufflepuff table, I sat down next to an older male who had dark brown hair and blue - no grey eyes.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

The boy smiled down at me. "Hi."

"I'm Blaire Anders." I told him as if he didn't already know.

The boy chuckled, "I know. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory." The boy -- Cedric - replied, "That was something."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I've never seen anyone take so long to be sorted. It seemed like the hat was having some problems." Cedric answered I shuffled nervously.

"Yeah guess I'm just a tad difficult." I replied gloomily, I had always been difficult. My whole life was difficult.

Cedric shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I think you're pretty great."

I smiled, "Thanks." I replied.

Cedric seemed nice and I could definitely see myself being his friend, something I wouldn't mind in the slightest. I had heard of him before, well his family at least. I knew of a lot of the more known families and some of the lesser-known pureblood families, I had to know. I am an Anders it's what's expected of me and I was even more pressured to know everything, even more than my older sibling, due to me being adopted. Not only did I have to prove I was worthy of being an Anders, I had to prove I am an Anders.

The sorting continued and as it did I chatted with the surrounding Hufflepuffs, focusing on the sorting whenever someone was actually sorted however I didn't pay too much attention to the process. That is until I heard a familiar name.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called causing many to gasp and focus on the ceremony more. I too let out a gasp however it was not because it was the chosen boy, I gasped because it was my brother. My biological brother that is.

I straightened up as I focused on the sorting process for once as I watched my brother nervously sit down on the stool, he took a while, longer than the others and nearly as long as it took mine, he seemed to be muttering something but I couldn't tell what. After a few minutes, the sorting hat spoke loud and clear, it's voice echoing across the great hall as it announced where the great Harry Potter would be placed. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor, like our parents, what a shocker. He fit right into the Potter family's legacy, a missing puzzle piece being reunited with its puzzle as he became a part of our parent's past while I had to make my own legacy. I didn't fit into the Potter family puzzle, I didn't even fit into the Anders, so where do I fit?

"Hey," Cedric called out to me, worry clear in his voice, I turned to him as Harry walked to the Gryffindor table. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face as I looked at him. "Yeah. I'm just fine."

Cedric seemed skeptical, somehow knowing I was lying despite not even knowing me for a full 24 hours. "You sure?"

I nodded insistently. "Yes. I'm fine." I told him, reluctantly focusing on the sorting again. It wasn't very interesting anymore but it gave me a distraction as I tried to guess who would go into what house before the hat announced it, most of the time I was wrong, the times I got it right I was certain was just pure luck.

After the sorting and the welcoming feast, I met up with Miles in the hall outside the great hall, straying from the other Hufflepuff first years and the prefects who were showing them to the house to do so.

"Hey Miles!" I called as I ran up to the boy.

Miles grinned at me, "Hey sis!" He looked at my Hufflepuff robes with a grin, "So you're a little Hufflepuff huh?" I shuffled nervously as I waited for his reaction, "I should've known, you've always been too nice for your own good." Miles said before he reached down and ruffled my hair with his hand.

"Hey!" I whined, my worry falling away as I relaxed into the familiar antics of my brother.

Miles chuckled, "You better get going or else you'll be sleeping on the stairs." Another Ravenclaw boy that seemed to be Miles' age shuddered at the mention as Miles laughed.

I looked over to find the Hufflepuff group nearly disappearing behind a hall. "Yeah, I probably should huh?" I replied sheepishly before I gave my laughing brother a quick side hug and ran off to catch up with my group.

As I ran I bumped shoulders with a familiar boy. Draco Malfoy, from the train. I gave him a grin however he didn't give the same, in fact, he snarled at me coldly before quickly looking away as if uninterested. I frowned but shook it off, I would deal with whatever that was later, for now, I had to catch up with the group or else as Miles said I would be sleeping on the stairs which would not only be uncomfortable but dangerous as well. I shuddered at the thought however luckily for me I quickly managed to catch up with the group who seemed to take notice of my sudden appearance however they didn't say a word and, after a moment of glancing at me, carried on as if I had always been there. I was just glad I wouldn't be sleeping on the stairs.

|• 𝟷,𝟸𝟶𝟽 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 •|


	7. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎: 𝙷𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖

꧁ 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

I followed the Hufflepuff Prefects into the common room after they led us to a nook by the kitchen where a stack of barrels sat, they pushed away the barrels to reveal the entrance. My eyes widened shocked that there were no passwords that had to be said or puzzles that had to be answered as Miles told me his had.

"Here we are!" The female Prefect, Deanna, exclaimed as she took the first step into the entrance, turning back to look at us amazed first years. "Well come along." She beckoned as she continued into the common room, the male Prefect, Sam, chuckled and followed her calmly.

The rest of the Hufflepuff first years and I rushed to follow them not taking the time to take in our surroundings however when the Prefects stopped to let us look around once we reached the main area of the common room where a yellow couch sat along with a fireplace and two armchairs, we looked around for the first time since the entrance and it was safe to say we were all amazed by the room.

The second I took in my surroundings, my body lost any and all tension, the room had a certain... vibe. It was homey and so comforting. I let out a breath as I took in the room.

I went over to a nearby bookcase, it was dusty and hidden away by plants, vines climbed the sides of the wooden bookcase, the shelves were filled with books however it seemed as if they hadn't been touched let alone read in years.

I ran my fingers across the books curiously before picking out one about the Hufflepuff founder, Helga Hufflepuff. I ran my fingers across the dark brown spine, the cover was a light yellow, the title was in black letters that read "The History of Helga Hufflepuff."

I opened it curiously and read a few sentences, letting out a hum, the book seemed rather interesting and I made a mental note to read it more later, I shut it with a cough as dust flew out. I set it back down in its place in the bookcase before heading back to the group who was staring at a tree in wonder as Deanna explained the history of it.

"Our friendly Hufflepuff ghost is often found telling tales of the old days under this magical tree's roots. The Family Tree grows by the stories fed to it every day by us Hufflepuffs. Most of us enjoy gathering around it to bond and relax after a tough day."

Deanna then walked over to a part of the tree where some fireflies sat, "Since us Hufflepuffs are closest to nature these fireflies thrive in our welcoming environment, they're quite literally born from the fire and light up our common room."

Sam took over the rest of the tour as he walked over to one of the many balconies scattered around the common room. "These balconies and stations are placed around the vegetation found in the common room, they're here for picking and studying." He gestured to some of the vegetation on the balcony that seemed to intertwine with the balcony itself as he spoke, "They change with the seasons. They train us to be more observant every time we hunt for different plants."

He then walked over to a mysterious entrance that had an every but still welcoming air to it. "These are the ice caves. As you may or may not know, we are experts in tunnel navigation, thanks to our badger-like instinct." Sam puffed out his chest with pride as he continued, "Our elder Hufflepuffs would often discover tunnels with magical plants and bugs hidden inside." Sam's pride fell as he added, "We haven't discovered a new tunnel since I was a first-year." Sam cleared his throat and continued, quickly changing the subject, "Over time we developed a cold storage within the tunnels that keep our plants and bugs fresh."

Deanna walked over to one of the balconies, drawing everyone's attention back to her with a low whistle. "Certain seasons bring on huge blooming flowers," Her eyes seemed to gleam with joy as she spoke, "while some grow venomous they're extremely useful. We strategize in groups to extract the magical part of the plant." Deanna pursed her lips as she looked over the group that shined with adventure. "I know this is all very interesting to you all but you must be careful. Most of our plants are safe for everyone however some can be dangerous. If one of us tell you to stay clear of one, you stay clear." 

An eery, nervous air fell over the common room as we looked at the balconies nervously.

"Now!" Sam clapped his hands causing most of us to jump, a few merely straightened up focusing on the male prefect once more, Sam grinned at us as he spoke, "Who wants to see the dorms?"

At this, the eery air disappeared, instead an exciting air fell over us that was much more welcomed in the bright common room. The fireflies around the room seemed to brighten at the change in the air. We all raised our hands with grins, my hand was one of the first to shoot up into the air as I wondered what my dorm would look like.

Sam chuckled raising his hands to tell us to relax, "Alright, alright relax children." He told us teasingly causing me to blush as I lowered my hand with the rest of the first-year Hufflepuffs.

Deanna walked to Sam's side and began to speak, taking over the more serious side of things that Sam didn't seem to enjoy talking about. "Now girls and boys are not to enter the dorms of the opposite genders, no exceptions. You would all do well to remember this over the years as there is magic stopping you from going into each other's dorms. I do not want to see anybody in the hospital wing because you stupidly tried to enter the other gender's dorms." Deanna's entire demeanor changed as she added a joke upon spotting a look Sam gave the girl, "Let's leave that to the Gryffindors."

I let out a chuckle as did the rest of the first years before Sam and Deanna went to two different winding wooden staircases, "Girls with Deanna," Sam started.

"And boys with Sam." Deanna finished. Immediately the boys and girls separated as we all rushed to the respected lines.

When the line that began when they told us where to go became disorganized and chaotic, Deanna spoke again, "Let's keep the line organized everyone it will make it easier on all of us."

With that, the lines slowly became more organized and Deanna nodded over to Sam who turned around and began to walk up the stairs he had previously stood in front of, the boys followed him as Deanna did the same on the other staircase.

Finally, we were off to our dorms. I grinned as I stepped down the stairs following the prefect along with the other new Hufflepuff girls. I couldn't wait to see my dorm!

꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟿𝟽 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

~✍︎︎ 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 ✍︎︎~  
  


• I forgot to put that when they showed the tree off to the first years that it was downstairs oops but yeah it is below the main part of the common room. I believe the staircases to the right are to the dorm rooms.


	8. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚘: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚜

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Finally, it was time to see the dormitory.

Blaire grinned in glee as she made her way to her dorm room, it was the last door down the hall, the farthest away from the stairs but Blaire didn't mind. There was a rounded door that was identical to the one downstairs, reminding her of the typical animal holes.

Blaire opened her door wondering who would be her roommates, whoever they were they weren't here yet as nobody was in the room when she walked in.

Despite being in the dungeons, the room was fairly bright or Blaire assumed it would be during the day based on the circle-shaped windows that sat above each bed in the room, the windows were a decent size and had some sort of plant on the window sill, the vines stretching down to the beds that sat below them, currently, the only source of light was the fire that sat in the middle of the room.

There were three beds on one side that were fairly close together, a small pathway between them, on the other side of the room was another bed in the darkest side of the room where there were no windows to be found, on the wall across from the bed was a desk, an identical desk to the one that could be found in between two of the beds on the other side with a big yellow chair that reminded her of something that might be found in a muggle office building or one of those cheesy tv shows that she had once seen when she and her mother had ventured into the muggle world to explore. The chair was a nice yellow that matched the drapes along the top of the beds as well as the pillowcases and comforters on the bed.

Looking around for her luggage, she found hers as well as her roommates stacked beside the door, hidden away until they were ready to be put in their rightful place next to their owner's beds.

Blaire's grin only grew bigger as she studied her new room. It was official, she loved it here.

Every room in her house's area felt extremely homey and welcoming and just safe. She loved it. She loved all of it.

Before Blaire could become too happy, her mind reminded her of one or two small details.

Her brother, Harry Potter, who didn't seem to know about her, was also here for one.

For two, the boy from before that seemed so 'nice' was now revealed to be a jerk.

It was a shame too, Blaire had been looking forward to being his friend but apparently, he didn't see the potential that she had seen.

She wouldn't let it bug her.

She's strong. She's an Andrews, a Potter, and most importantly, a witch.

She wouldn't allow one simple boy to ruin her day let alone her year.

Draco Malfoy would never know what he missed.

Or that's what Blaire had thought but perhaps in time, things would change.

But enough of the future, let's get back to the present.

Blaire was snapped out of her thoughts of her brother and ex-possible-friend when a knock on the door sounded before the sound of the creaking door echoed through the room as the dormitory room door was opened.

Blaire spun around to find three other first years, all of who seemed to be complete opposites.

The person who knocked was the shortest of the three and had black hair cut in a short pixie cut, she had freckles spread across her cheeks and brown eyes. She seemed shy, holding a book that Blaire recognized as 'A History of Hogwarts' close to her chest as she cowered beside the taller girl on her left side.

The second girl who stood beside the first was a girl with fiery red hair that reminded her of the Weasleys however hers was much darker and in the dark could pass as a brown however in the light it shined like fire, her eyes were a dazzling blue, and she had a scowl on her face that immediately told Blaire she did not want to be here whether it be her general personality or perhaps her thinking she shouldn't be in Hufflepuff, Blaire wasn't sure.

The last girl was a complete opposite of both, she had a wide grin on her face and seemed to be in between the other girls' heights, she had dirty blonde hair and green eyes that stood out against her fair skin, she stood tall, keeping her head up in confidence that rivaled Draco's.

"Hi!" The third girl spoke loudly causing the first girl as well as Blaire to wince, her voice echoing throughout the room as she pushed her way past the second girl who scowled at her, seeming as if she was willing to fight her at the first chance she got. "I'm Clara, your new roomie!" The third girl now known as Clara glanced at the other girls behind her.

Taking the hint, the first girl spoke next. "Oh, I'm uh-" The girl paused, clearing her throat and standing taller as she forced confidence upon herself, "I'm Grace." The first girl known as Grace stepped forward offering a hand to Blaire who shook her hand briefly before looking to the second girl who had yet to introduce herself.

Clara and Grace looked to the third girl who scowled, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward. "I'm Veronica." She spoke briefly before dragging her trunk over to her chosen bed, the one on the right side of the room where there were no windows and most of all, no other beds.

Clearly, this girl wanted to be left alone and Blaire was happy to oblige.

Blaire studied her for a moment before clearing her throat, forcing a smile as she turned back to the other more friendly girls. "Hi, I'm Blaire, Blaire Andrews." She greeted holding out her hand.

Before either Clara or Grace could shake the offered hand, she heard shuffling behind her before Veronica shoved her way in front of the duo. "Did you say, Andrews? Like the Andrews family?" She questioned sternly, narrowing her eyes at the shorter girl.

Blaire stood taller, not allowing herself to feel lower than the girl despite the slight fear she felt. Nonetheless, Blaire nodded confidently. "That's the one." She replied keeping her tone polite rather than the friendly one she had offered to the others.

Veronica looked her up and down for a moment before grinning. "At least I know I'm not roomed with a bunch of useless mud bloods." She said casually however her words immediately made Blaire tense, her eyes narrowing as any comfort she had offered to the girl disappeared.

"What did you just say?" Blaire asked, her voice coming out dangerous and cold, something her new roommates would have never expected to hear from the seemingly kind girl.

Despite being a well known and well off pureblood family, the Andrews never insulted half-bloods nor muggle-borns, let alone let themselves lower to the typical standard other purebloods had let them all appear as. As far as they were aware, anyone who could do magic was a witch or wizard, blood status never did and never would matter to the Andrews.

Her entire family felt strongly about this however none felt as strongly as Blaire did. Despite not liking fights, Blaire would gladly and stay times actually did, start fights with people who claimed muggle-borns to be lesser than the purebloods. When they used that name for muggle-borns? They might as well have told Blaire to punch them.

"You heard me." Veronica responded with a smirk.

Before Veronica could realize what was going on, she had a fist to the face causing her to stumble back, nearly knocking Grace and Clara down as they quickly rushed out of her way.

Blaire didn't seem to care about the possible injuries she just gave the girl as she took a threatening step towards her, her footsteps sounding louder than they really were as Veronica stared at the girl with wide eyes, knowing the fire in her eyes and fearing it. "Never say that name again."

꧁ 𝟷,𝟹𝟾𝟹 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂

~✍︎︎ 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 ✍︎︎~

**Grace**

**Portrayed by Miranda Crosgrove**

**Clara**

**Portrayed by McKenna Grace**

**Veronica**

**Portrayed by Lindsay Lohan**


	9. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚒𝚡: 𝙰 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚘𝚜

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Blaire woke up to chaos. Her new roommates seemed to enjoy annoying her.

Blaire groaned as she rolled onto her other side, pulling her pillow over her ear as Clara and Veronica fought over... something. Blaire didn't care what they were fighting about, she just wanted to sleep a little bit longer.

Just a little bit longer... Blaire thought as she snuggled into her warm, comforting blankets and closed her eyes with a brief sigh.

"Blaire." A hesitant voice called causing Blaire's eyes to snap open before she narrowed them due to the warm light coming through the windows.

Blaire groaned, barely lifting her head. "Wha'? She asked tiredly.

Grace stood in front of her bed, a nervous smile on her face as she spoke to the tired girl. "It's time to get up, breakfast has started already."

"Breakfast?" Blaire asked with furrowed brows. What time was it? She wondered. It couldn't be breakfast already... It was then Blaire realized she didn't know when breakfast was at Hogwarts. The prefects had told them by the sound of it, possibly when she was talking to her brother.

Grace nodded in response and went to say something when a pillow hit Blaire square in the head, both annoying her more and causing her to realize that at some point she had let go of the pillow she had held to her ears.

Blaire had a glare already set on her face, her entire face stone cold as if she would snap any second, as she sat up. She found the culprit nearly immediately; it was Veronica (what a shocker) she stood a couple of feet away from the edge of Blaire's bed with a smirk on her face and a victorious gleam in her eyes as if she had won something. She didn't win anything except perhaps, Blaire's rage, and that was one prize that she did not want, even if she didn't know it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Blaire questioned, her voice sounding animal-like as she spoke, almost like a wolf growling, it made everyone shudder, becoming slightly scared of the girl despite knowing her anger wasn't directed towards them. The only one who did not react was Veronica. This fact only angered Blaire more.

Clara and Grace were certain the two... temperamental girls were about to fight (again) they even moved away from them to protect themselves, and then, there was a knock at the door. It was in between soft and demanding, fast and slow. They couldn't tell if it was a perfect or some sort of authority figure or a regular old student like them.

Whoever it was, the noise caused them to stop, Veronica and Blaire's stances relaxing as they looked to the door, their brows furrowed in confusion. It was only when somebody spoke on the other side of the door that they realized who it was.

"Knock-knock girls!" Deanna's voice rang out in a cheery tone, "It's time to go down to breakfast!"

The new roommates looked between each other for a moment before Grace, being the only one fully dressed and ready for breakfast, went to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Hi!" Grace greeted cheerily. "We'll be down soon, the other girls just need to get ready." She explained.

"Okay! I just wanted to make sure everyone was awake." Deanna responded. "Well, I'll see you girls down there!"

With a nod and kind smile from Grace, Deanna walked away, leaving the girls to get ready for breakfast.

Once the girls snapped out of their daze, Blaire jumped off of her bed and rushed to the door. Halfway to the bathroom, Veronica realized what she was doing and ran after her. Blaire slammed the door shut and locked it just as Veronica reached it, slamming her fists on the door until Blaire turned on the shower, then the angry girl groaned and walked away.

Clara, her hair wet from the shower she had taken after Grace took hers, the cause of her argument with Veronica earlier, shook her head before heading over to her trunk as she hummed a tune under her breath.

Meanwhile, Grace walked away from the door to her bed where she began to make it, ignoring the grumbles from Veronica who had decided not to take a shower that morning and was rifling through her trunk to get her clothes to change and, in her words,

get the bloody hell away from those idiots.'

After a fifteen-minute shower, Blaire walked out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel that she was currently tightening around her wet locks, a second towel wrapped tightly around her body, which had already been dried off.

"Anybody need the bathroom?" Blaire asked looked to Clara and Grace, the only people left in the room. Blaire didn't question Veronica's absence, she didn't particularly care as long as the girl wasn't near her.

Clara shook her head as did Grace. They were both already ready to go, they were just chatting on Grace's bed as they waited for the girl.

Blaire nodded as she grabbed her uniform from her trunk before going back into the bathroom, coming out after a minute or two, her hair still wet but out of its towel and brushed out, she straightened her tie with a grimace. She hated wearing ties, and the skirt she had to wear did not help. She hated skirts and dresses, she would much rather wear a pair of regular pants or even better jeans.

Before Hogwarts, Blaire was often found in a pair of muggle jeans and sweatshirt, her pants dirty from her adventures whether out in the backyard or the forest near their home. Her family didn't care much about what she wore, as long as she was happy, however whenever they had visitors of high status that did not agree with their words, they had her dress nicer, usually a sweater and one of the few skirts she had in her closet. Blaire had never liked wearing them, she preferred muggle clothes much better.

Perhaps she got it from her mother, Lilly Potter, a muggle-born, or perhaps it was just... Blaire.

"You ready to go?" Clara asked as she stood up, brushing off her skirt, and straightening her tie.

Blaire nodded, smiling at the girl as she snapped herself out of it. "Yeah."

"Are you excited?" Grace asked curiously as she got off the bed as well.

Blaire furrowed her brows. "Excited about what?" She asked in confusion, not remembering anything special about the day.

Grace gleamed happily at the girl answering the question as she opened the door for her roommates. "We get our schedules today!"

꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟸𝟽 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


	10. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚜

꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Blaire rushed down the halls with her friends running close behind her, despite the panic going through their veins, they laughed smiling back at each other whenever they got the chance, and slowing to a stroll when they spotted teachers ahead.

Blaire was the first one to arrive at the great hall doors and she paused for a moment, allowing her roommates to catch up and stop running before pushing open the large doors with a deep breath taken beforehand.

As the doors were pushed open, all eyes went to them, any chatter that had been going on before Blaire opened the door pause and she swore she saw her brother hiding a laugh beside his best friend who was also hiding a laugh.

Blaire held in the urge to glare at them as she smiled sheepishly and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table with her roommates.

"Where were you?" Cedric asked curiously, leaning over the table to speak to the girl.

Blaire jumped at his voice, her eyes wide as she looked at him in shock before relaxing. "Oh, I woke up late is all." She told him with a sheepish smile before her attention went to her plate.

She grinned as she grabbed several pieces of bacon as well as a couple of scoops of the scrambled eggs.

She began to slowly eat the food as her mother taught her to do when at balls and fancy events, hesitant to eat like well a child in front of new people.

She noticed the elder students staring as the other first years didn't often bother with manners and as she spoke were shoveling food into their mouths.

Blaire ignored everyone and continued to eat, finishing just as their head of house, Professor Sprout, came over to hand out their schedules.

Blaire watched as Professor Sprout handed everyone their schedules patiently while everyone else tapped their feet anxiously although what nobody noticed was the way she fumbled with the sleeve of her Hufflepuff robe anxiously, wishing she had worn her necklace as she always fumbled with that to calm herself, and after what seemed like forever, Professor Sprout reached her.

The professor gave Cedric his schedule first as he was closer and then smiled at the little first year as she handed her the schedule. "Hello dear, welcome to Hogwarts." She told her warmly, Blaire smiled replying with a soft thank you that the professor could barely hear as she was already off to the next student.

Blaire, curious as ever, looked over her schedule almost immediately, keeping a calm exterior she began to read.

**Monday**

**7:30-9:00**

**Breakfast**

**9:45-10:00**

**Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor**

**10:00-10:45**

**Charms w/ Slytherin**

**12:00-1:00**

**Lunch**

**1:00-2:00**

**Potions w/ Ravenclaw**

**Tuesday**

**7:30-9:00**

**Breakfast**

**9:45-10:00**

**Herbology w/ Gryffindor**

**11:00-11:45**

**Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor**

**12:00-1:00**

**Lunch**

**2:45-3:00**

**Charms w/ Slytherin**

**4:00-5:30**

**Flying w/ Ravenclaw**

**8:00-9:30**

**Dinner**

**12:00**

**Astronomy w/ Slytherin**

**Wednesday**

**7:30-9:00**

**Breakfast**

**12:00-1:00**

**Lunch**

**4:00-5:30**

**DADA w/ Ravenclaw**

**8:00-9:30**

**Dinner**

**Thursday**

**7:30-9:00**

**Breakfast**

**9:45-10:45**

**History of Magic w/ Slytherin**

**12:00-1:00**

**Lunch**

**4:00-5:30**

**Potions w/ Ravenclaw**

**Dinner**

**8:00-9:30**

**Friday**

**7:30-9:00**

**Breakfast**

**10:00-10:45**

**Potions w/ Ravenclaw**

**11:00-11:45**

**DADA w/ Ravenclaw**

**12:00-1:00**

**Lunch**

**2:45-3:00**

**Herbology w/ Gryffindor**

Blaire smiled as she folded her schedule and put it inside the pocket of her robe.

"What class do you have first?" Cedric asked curiously despite knowing the two wouldn't share any classes together due to the age difference.

"Transfiguration." She answered swiftly as if somehow she already had the schedule memorized.

Cedric nodded with a grin. "That's with Professor McGonagall. She's an excellent professor." He told her, "Just be careful of her animagus."

Blaire furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's her animagus?"

"A cat. She likes to trick late students with it in her Transfiguration class." Cedric attempted to hide the blush of embarrassment that appeared on his face as he grinned at her.

"Oh and I bet that's never happened to you, huh Ced?" She teased with a giggle when Cedric shook his head with a dramatic huff.

"Of course not." He responded lifting his chin proudly making Blaire's giggles turn into full-on laughter which immediately faded when she felt a cold gaze on her and looked up to find two professors staring at her, one with greasy black hair and eyes that had dark bags under them so dark she thought it was muggle makeup at first, the second Professor had a turban wrapped around his head and quickly averted his gaze when she spotted him looking although the small moment when their eyes were connected sent a shiver down Blaire's spine.

She had a bad feeling about that Professor and her bad feelings were rarely wrong.

"Who are they?" Blaire asked Cedric curiously, subtly gesturing to the two professors she had caught staring.

Cedric looked over and winced. "The dark and moody Professor is Professor Snape." Blaire frowned. Why did Snape seem so familiar? It was a rather strange name. "And that is the new defense against dark arts Professor, Professor Quirrell."

Blaire nodded uneasily as she looked at her lap. "I'd suggest doing extra research for Professor Snape's class, it's best to be prepared for that one." Cedric told her seemingly not noticing her strange behavior.

Blaire nodded once more, forcing a smile as she looked up, "Thanks, Cedric."

Cedric nodded. "No problem." He responded seemingly not noticing anything but even after knowing the girl for so little time he could tell there was something wrong and more specifically that the smile she wore was fake, it was too small and too stiff and just not her. It didn't seem right or fit the girl at all but keeping in mind the fact that he did just meet the young first year, he didn't say a word and went back to studying his new schedule.

Blaire sighed looking back down at her lap as she fumbled with the sleeve of her robe once more, glancing back at the two professors she caught Professor Snape's eyes and shivered, looking away as he continued to stare.

Honestly, Blaire wasn't sure why she felt negatively towards the man, other than having a bit of a strange appearance that would worry anyone close to him, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him, she also didn't know why she felt so uneasy while merely being in the same room as Professor Quirrell, the hairs on her arms standing straight whenever she looked at him.

However, Blaire did know one thing.

She was not looking forward to their classes.

꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟼𝟾 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂


End file.
